<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 times ben couldnt make rook cum (+1 time he unfortunately did)-- the myth, the legend, the podfic by lenin_it_to_win_it</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425806">10 times ben couldnt make rook cum (+1 time he unfortunately did)-- the myth, the legend, the podfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it'>lenin_it_to_win_it</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ben 10 Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, M/M, Podfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:13:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben 10,000 is horrified to realize that he's never made his husband, Rook Blonko, cum once in 15 years of marriage and is determined to rectify this by any means necessary.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argit/Kevin Levin, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425446">10 times ben couldnt make rook cum (+1 time he unfortunately did)</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenin_it_to_win_it/pseuds/lenin_it_to_win_it">lenin_it_to_win_it</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this fic in general is dedicated to all the DNGaylien bitches but this podfic specifically is dedicated to my dear comrade Suzy, the person who has suffered the most at the hands of my ben can't make rook cum propoganda</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/643087725081378816/chapter-0-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/643087821812514816/chapter-1-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/643087874360786944/chapter-2-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/643087906217574400/chapter-3-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/643087961922125824/chapter-4-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/643088009583083520/chapter-5-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/643444951229841408/chapter-6-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/643445105175445505/chapter-7-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/645428080075325440/chapter-8-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/645428103193165824/chapter-9-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/645428127442632704/chapter-10-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>https://10plus1-the-podfic.tumblr.com/post/645428151602888704/chapter-11-10-times-ben-couldnt-make-rook-cum</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>